


西班牙警方破获大型卖淫案

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 梗来自新闻 (https://news.sina.com.cn/w/2020-06-12/doc-iirczymk6564053.shtml)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	西班牙警方破获大型卖淫案

**马阿卡斯报头版头条**

近日，西班牙国民警卫队捣毁一卖淫组织，解救了来自欧洲、南美洲多国的数十名足球运动员。该团伙头目是一名定居在马德里的法国人，常年假借“全世界最好的足球俱乐部主教练”之名，四处招摇撞骗。无数少男少妇被光头闪瞎了眼，以为今年拿金童，明年最佳阵容，后年“世一门/卫/中/锋”，结果稀里糊涂误入歧途，过上了今晚梅开二度，明晚射门命中率100%，后天晚上带球跑的生活。

警方提示，世界各地总想XJB踢一脚的小朋友提高警惕，引以为戒，国王杯大耳朵杯不如家里的保温杯，正确追星不要“齐我偶”，清醒做人拒绝“儿皇梦”。

以下提供部分受害者信息，希望其亲友或知情人士尽快与警方取得联系，认领回家。

**4号受害者**

国籍：西班牙

情况说明：出道时走青涩乡下男孩路线，近年已是成熟但暴躁的长姐画风。被解救时宛如鲁滨逊，问起原因，回答：sese正在引领本行业胡子审美新潮流。 是一名纹身爱好者，每次接到令他开心的客人都会纹身纪念。据称手指的纹身是为了某个背井离乡前往葡萄牙打工手活技艺高超的防盗门安装工人；小臂的纹身是为了某位塞维利亚同乡；后背的纹身是为了某个曾经时常光顾后不知去往何处的金发（染的）美人；胸前的纹身是为了10号受害者；小腿的纹身是为了某个出手阔绰的“加泰罗尼亚的婊！子！”（此为受害者原话）

**5号受害者**

国籍：法国

情况说明：该名受害者具有较强的防范意识，当年还在读书的他，曾在学校里屡次接到犯罪集团头目亲自打来的电话，均果断拒接。无奈光头施展了警方尚未完全理解或者说完全不理解的玄学技法，把这名品学兼优积极向上的大好青年骗到马德里。

**7号受害者**

国籍：比利时

情况说明：4个孩子的单亲妈妈，最小的孩子还在哺乳期。拥有全欧洲最好的屁股，曾经拥有全欧洲最好的小肚子，但现在没了。由于该名受害者技艺高超，尤其擅长1 v 5人以上的大场面，甚至有嫖客专程从英国伦敦、曼彻斯特等地前往马德里消费。

另，为满足该名受害者的基本生活需要，警方已公费购置大量汉堡。前来认领的亲友需向警方支付有关费用。

**8号受害者**

国籍：德国

情况说明：早睡早起，只在白天接客，看起来很影响业绩，但由于其独树一帜的性冷淡画风，有礼有节的阴阳怪气，文质彬彬的尖酸刻薄，某类客户表示真的好爽。 该受害者对警方的解救不屑一顾，表示在干两年就告老还乡，在某个盛产啤酒和肘子的地方，还有学长在等他。

**10号受害者**

国籍：克罗地亚

情况说明：没有耕坏的田，只有累死的牛。曾创下犯罪集团内部接客记录。既擅长面对施虐狂，又擅长应付受虐狂。不知道该怎么处理的客人给他就好。 目前，已有多名来自西班牙本土、英国、俄罗斯、意大利等地的克罗地亚国籍人士向警方咨询认领。

**11号受害者**

国籍：英国（根据该受害者要求，需注明其为威尔士人）

情况说明：擅长装出听不懂也不会讲西班牙语的样子博取嫖客怜爱，没想到大量西班牙人都很吃这一套。 另，受害者携带大量高端高尔夫运动用品，来源不明，警方正在进一步调查中。

**13号受害者**

国籍：比利时

情况说明：语言天才，能够流利地使用西语、英语、法语、荷兰语、德语等，但不擅长聊天，总能把客人气走。对中出、颜射等颇有研究。

警方谢绝某些来自伦敦和马德里自称“亲友”实际上来看笑话的不明人士，受害者表示他不想要宜家的小老鼠玩具。

**22号受害者**

国籍：西班牙

情况说明：小短腿（笔误，划掉）该名受害者借本平台提问，那位客人，有人说你去了都灵，有人说你搬到伦敦，也有人说你已经回来马德里，你怎么还不来看我呢？

另据内部人士透露，光头为获得减刑，向警方提供了有关其他大型非法淫秽色情场所的重要信息。警方正在积极展开调查，已派遣专员前往巴塞罗那地区。

END


End file.
